Yes Please
by HolyChuckCasGod666
Summary: It was going to just be a normal day, or so Carrie thought. While tending to her horse ranch up in Maine, she catches wind of recent cow mutilations, and where the supernatural lies, the Winchesters follow. How will Carrie react to having hunters dropped on her front doorstep?


**Hello there people! This is my friend's first fan fiction, and she wanted me to post it here. Her only request? I make a separate account for it. Oh well, it makes sense since my other one is mainly anime. SO! This is her work! Tell us what you think (we share this account, so any comment directed to her or me would be greatly appreciated), we would love to hear your feedback! She will go by HolyChuckGod666, and I am HolyCasGod666.**

**DISCLAIMER: We do not own Supernatural. If we did, there would be a huge argument over if we should make it mainly Destiel or Megstiel. All rights go to Eric Kripke**

**Now enjoy, my fellow fangirls and fanboys (maybe just girls), in one of the greatest creations of HolyChuckGod666! MWAHAHAHAHA!**

_Takes place after "How to Win Friends and Influence Monsters" s07ep09._

It's a beautiful morning, I think as I take in the view from the top of the mountain. I sit there on Kindling, my buckskin pony. Every morning I ride up to the peak before sunrise and watch the sun come up. Once the sun comes up I ride back down to the barn. My three other horses start neighing when they see me, they know it's breakfast time. As I'm feeding them I hear a loud engine pull up the driveway. I go out to see who's there, getting my gun from a table in the tack room and putting it in my leather jacket. It's a Colt 1911, and I also have a shotgun. I walk out of the barn and two guys get out of a beauty of a car, a 67 Chevy Impala.

"Hey there." I say, noticing how attractive these guys are, especially the one in a leather jacket.

"Hey, we are, uh, FBI agents investigating the cow mutilations in town." The one in the leather jacket told me while they both took out their badges.

"Yeah, I'm Sam, and this is Dean." The other guy, Sam, says.

"Let me see those badges." I say, while taking them from their hands. I look closely at the badges, and I know who they are. I mean cow mutilations, FBI agents, they're Hunters. But I can't let them know that I know.

"Fine, c'mon in." I say, leading them into the house. "So, you're investigating cow mutilations?"

"Yeah, there's been a lot of reports around the area so we're investigating them." Dean answers.

"We heard you have cows, and wanted to make sure all of them are fine." Sam says, adding to what Dean said.

"I only have three, and to answer your question yes, they're all fine." I say, giving Dean a smile that says "you got what you want now get out".

"Well, like we said, we just wanted to check up on all the local ranchers, see how their cows are doing, you know." Dean says, giving me a smirk.

"Yeah, I got that, you said it about fifteen times." I say, purposely sounding ticked off. "I bring my cows in every night anyway." When I say that Sam and Dean each other a look that quickly fades.

"Hey, could I use your bathroom?" Dean asks, seemingly harmless.

"No." I say automatically. Dean gives me a look that says, "Who the hell doesn't let a FBI agent use their bathroom?"

"Alright, well, we have to leave, thank you." Sam says while he's getting up.

"Heh, bye." Dean says quietly, while getting up and joining Sam at the door. Thank god they're gone, last time a Hunter came to my door it did not end well. They walk out the door towards their Impala. I run out onto the porch, I have to find out what they're hunting. "I know who you are." I say, right before Dean gets into the driver's seat. They both turn around, looking pretty confused.

"What?" They say in sync, pretty cool actually.

"I mean, yeah, of course you do, we're FBI." Dean says, making a quick cover.

"Oh yeah, well I mean I know you're Hunter's, bet you got an arsenal in the trunk of that Impala of yours." I say, nodding at the Impala.

"You a Hunter?" Dean asks, reaching for what is probably a gun.

"No and for god's sake, I have a freaking Colt in my hand! Or did you not notice me holding a gun?" I say, knowing what sort of look this Dean guy will give me. And there it is, the smirk he always has.

"Well, you know," Dean starts, but of course he doesn't finish.

"What the hell are you hunting?" I say to Sam, ignoring Dean.

"That's what we're trying to figure out." Sam answers.

"Cow mutilations, that's a start." I reply.

"Yeah, it is." Dean says. "You wanna help with this hunt then? If you're asking us what we're hunting?"

"I don't hunt." I say quickly, making Dean give me a look.

"Okay then, why do you want to know?" Dean says to complete the look.

"Because I want to protect myself, that's why." I know they're gonna ask questions.

"And how do you know about what's really out there?" Dean asks, suddenly serious.

"I'd rather not say." I reply, just as serious. "You know, you guys should go. There's a library on Main st. if you want to do some research."

"Ok, I'll call you when we find out what it is we're hunting." Dean says as he and Sam gets into the Impala. "Oh and nice truck." He adds, looking at my black 77 Chevy truck.

"Thanks, bye." Thank. God. They're gone. Those guys may have been good-looking, but they're Hunters. First rule about life, NEVER get involved with a Hunter. Second rule about life, NEVER get involved with a Hunter. I go out to the barn and check on my newest horse, an unbroke Thoroughbred, named Georgie. She's a good horse, just has no training. Then I go see my two old nags, both 26 year old Belgian Drafts. And then there's Kindling, my 6 year old pony. After that I go and check on my cows; Steve, Bob, and Oreo. Steve is all white, and he's trained to be ridden. Bob is brown and white, and is a guard-cow. It may seem weird, but it's what he does. Then there's Oreo, an oreo-cookie cow. She's just used for dairy. I milk her, and then tack up Steve for a ride. After my ride I untack Steve and head back to the house. Bleep-bleep, I answer my phone, "Hello?" I say into the phone.

"Hey, Carrie!" says the person on the other line, I faintly recognize the voice.

"Who is this?" I ask.

"It's me, Dean." He says.

"How'd you get my number?" I demand, he may be hot, but he kinda seems like a creep.

"There's such a thing as a phone book, you know." Dean says sarcastically.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Why'd you call?"

"We figured it out, we're hunting a vamp."

"Alright, where's the nest?"

"That's the strange part, it seems to be working alone."

"You're right, that is strange."

"Well I gotta go, bye."

"Yeah, bye." I hear Sam talking to Dean about someone named Cas before Dean hangs up, and I wonder who that could be. But more importantly why is a vamp living, or whatever the hell you call what they do, alone? Hopefully Sam and Dean take care of this hunt as soon as possible, I do not want to get caught up in the middle of it. I hear the sound of an engine in the driveway, and then footsteps onto the porch, and next of course, knocking. I go to answer the door and, to my surprise, there stands Dean. Without his usual smirk.

"Hey, what's up?" I ask, 'cause it's kinda strange for him to show up at 1 in the morning.

"You have a beer?" He asks, which if he knew me would be a silly question.

"Yeah, plenty, come on in." I can tell he's going to avoid the subject of what's up. I can hear the rain outside while I get us some beer from the fridge. "So are you just gonna show up on my doorstep at 1 in the morning and drink my beer, without explaining why?" I ask, getting confused.

"Sam and I had a disagreement." He says, not very specific.

"Care to elaborate?" I ask, again yet another question.

"No, but I will anyway. My, uh, friend, he died. A couple weeks ago." he says, his voice getting quiet.

"I'm sorry to hear that, so what was the disagreement about?" I ask, yet again.

"Sam thinks I need to express my feelings more." he answers, smiling for a second, then goes back to frowning.

"Ok, care to express?" I say, thinking about how beautiful his smile was, his real smile.

"Not really, his name was Cas." he replies, shrugging. "Anyway, I still don't know how you learned about what's really out there."

"You want to know?" I wouldn't know why, but...

"Yeah, why not? I just spilled my guts out, your turn." he says, while looking into my eyes and giving me a smile.

"Well, it was 11 years ago, so I was sixteen, and it was a normal day until the FBI guy showed up, he was investigating recent disappearances. Or thats what he said at first, as it turned out though I lost my sister and found out monsters are real. That's about it." I say quietly. I'm sitting next to Dean on my couch now, and we're looking into the fire in the fireplace. I look over and see him understanding what happened. We're actually sitting pretty close to each other, and he's pretty much a stranger.

"I'm sorry." he replies, looking at me in the eye.

"Yeah, she was 4 and I was just starting to teach her how to ride, when a Wendigo took her." I tell him, and he's still looking at me. We sit there in silence for a few minutes, thinking. Then Dean finishes his beer and leaves. Without saying goodbye. I go to sleep for the last four hours before sunrise. I won't be riding to the peak this morning. Bleep-bleep, I wake up to my phone ringing, and when I answer it, it's Dean. "Hello." I say sleepily.

"Did I wake you up?"

"Kinda, what do want?"

We did some more research and we found out why the vamp is alone."

"Ok, why?"

"Well it seems to be a hybrid."

"Hybrid? Alright, vamp's one part, what's the other?"

"Shapeshifter."

"Have fun with that, and did you tell Sam about-"

"No, I didn't, but we may need your help with this one."

"What!? Dean, I don't hunt! And you still want me to help even after I told you why!?"

"I know, and I'm sorry, but Sam and I don't know the woods as well as you and that's the only location we know for it."

"Look, I can lend you two horses as long as they come back, but I'm not going to help you with the hunt."

"Fine, but we really need back up and you're all we got."

"Yeah, and I told you I don't hunt." I hang up. I feel kinda bad, knowing they could die on any hunt, especially without back up. I text Dean to get their asses over here so I can give them the horses, and make sure they won't die when they try to ride. A few minutes later, they're here. "You guys ready for a mini riding lesson?" I tease, Dean gives me a look.

"I thought we were just going to borrow them, not take lessons." he says.

"Yeah, well, you know." I say, trying to sound disappointing.

"If we're going to ride we should get going." Sam said, a bit confused at Dean and I's side conversation.

"But like I said before, we really need some backup." Dean tries to convince me.

"I swear, it's starting to sound like you're hitting on me." I say, making Sam pretty confused.

"Well I'm not, we really do need back up." Dean replies.

"And I told you, I don't hunt."

"Fine give us a stupid riding lesson then."

"Fine, let's go." I lead them into the barn and teach them to tack up, they're going to be riding my old nags, if they can even stay on a standing horse. I help them up, and give them a lesson. By the end of the day they can walk around the ring, without falling off. I never knew Hunters could be such bad riders, well, actually I probably could've figured that out on my own.

"Have you thought about backing us up?" Dean whispers into my ear as we walk into the house.

"The answer is no, like always." I whisper back.

"Whatever." He says as he gets two beers from the fridge. He tosses one to me and keeps one for himself, while Sam gives him a look.

"Hey, sorry man, last one." Dean says shrugging.

"Alright, I'll take the car and get some more." Sam says, disappointed.

"Bye." Dean says, smiling. I bet he did that on purpose, got rid of Sam to hit on me, sounds about right. He sits down on the couch and I sit next to him.

"So you're never really gonna say yes to backing us up, are you?" he says, his voice gentle.

"I thought I told I don't hunt." I say quietly.

"I know." He says, even quieter, while moving closer to me.

"What're you-"

"Shhh..." He kisses me slowly and sweetly.

"Dean..." He puts his finger over my mouth to stop me from talking and kisses me again.

"What was that?" I ask, knowing the answer. In fact, I don't even wait for an answer, I just kiss him back.

"...And what was that?" he asks.

"You know what that was, it was the answer to your question."

"Oh really?" he says, right before kissing me again. We're making out on the couch when we hear Sam come in through the front door, in the next room over. We immediately stop and sit up on the couch, right when Sam walks into the living room with a beer in his hand.

"Hey dude, got the beer?" Dean asks while Sam sits down on a chair next to the couch.

"Yeah, what do you think's in my hand?" he replies.

"Well you'd never guess what I did while you were on your supply run." I give Dean a questioning look. "I actually convinced Carrie to back us up on the hunt." he tells Sam, proudly for some reason.

"Awesome, we have backup that can ride." Sam says, knowing how bad they are.

"Heh, yeah, you guys are pretty bad." I say, and I can't believe I met these guys yesterday when they were posing as FBI agents harmlessly investigating cow mutilations.

"Hey! I was getting good!" Dean argued pointlessly.

"Oh yeah, totally, for a five year old at a pony ride in a carnival." I say, teasingly. "You know what, it's 2 in the morning, I'm going to sleep." I walk up my stairs and sit at the top of them, listening to what they talk about;

"Dean, you can't keep it to yourself, it'll kill you."

"Yeah, well watch me."

"I know what this is about."

"Really, you're a genius."

"It's about Cas."

"C'mon dude,"

"No, you have to tell me what's going on, ever since he died you've been... different."

"Different? Well of course I have! Cas was my friend, he dragged me out of hell for crying out loud!" I'm a bit confused about that, but I keep listening;

"Dean, you know that's not what I mean, ever since Osiris you've been acting weird and not yourself."

"Well it's kinda hard to be reminded how many people have died because of you!" That's it. That's where I stop listening. What does he mean "dragged me out of hell" and "people have died because of you"? I hate how I had to spy on them to find out what's really going on in their life but, I have to. And that's all I got, I have to.


End file.
